


''Prendre''

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [495]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, French National Team, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Unrequited Crush, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: ''Je prends le second poteau !''''Et moi je prends Pavard !''
Relationships: Lucas Hernandez/Benjamin Pavard
Series: FootballShot [495]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	''Prendre''

''Prendre''

  
Lucas est le genre de gars à entendre des sous-entendus partout, même si son français est loin d'être parfait, il a un type de ''don'' qui lui permet de comprendre quand il y a de l'amour dans l'air. Il sait aussi qu'il n'est pas non plus très subtil. Ils sont à l'entraînement avec l'équipe nationale, en train de défendre et attaquer par petits groupes. Lucas a Antoine dans son groupe, ils ont des affinités du fait de l'Atletico Madrid. Ils s'entraînent en jouant contre Benjamin et Raphaël en défense. Antoine a des informations sur lui, des choses qu'il ne veut pas dire à haute voix. Il ressent peut-être quelque chose pour Benjamin. Peut-être.

  
Antoine s'élance avec le ballon vers les mini-cages, Lucas le suit de près pour l'aider à marquer, il sait qu'ils ont des joueurs derrière eux alors ils ne doivent pas se laisser déconcentrer.

  
''Je prends le second poteau !'' Antoine s'écrie en montrant la lucarne du menton

''Et je prends Pavard !''

''...'' Antoine ne sait pas quoi répondre

''...'' Lui non plus

''...'' Benjamin non plus d'ailleurs alors que le ballon finit dans la lucarne

  
Lucas a merdé. Il a plus ou moins avoué, même sans le dire, qu'il appréciait Pavard. Merde.

  
Fin


End file.
